


error and ink do the horizontal tango

by Onlyplatonicirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Super Hot, haha - Freeform, omg sex, so much sex, this is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl
Summary: 18+this is my first nsfw fic //embarrassed umu
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	error and ink do the horizontal tango

pemis pemis water droplet emogi

hah lol secks

they bang

probably

hopefully

yeah i think they do

its really hot like wow its so hot

I'm blushing.

gay

tongue emoji/


End file.
